


Judge Mashun II

by TheNightWatcher



Series: JM Collections [2]
Category: End Roll (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 田中くんはいつもけだるげ | Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge | Tanaka is Always Listless
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin!Tanaka, Courtroom Drama, Crossovers ahoy!, Developing Friendships, Exploration, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Guilty vs Not Guilty, Informant Being A Jerk, Mew is adorable, Multiple Crossovers, POV Third Person, Tanaka being lazy, World Travel, world jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: The second installment of Judge Mashun. This story contains oneshots of Informant's new life, and how he progresses with his popularity to gain more important court cases. It's been said only those with full souls can truly enjoy their lives, but is that really true?Perhaps his annoying bodyguard can verify that statement.





	Judge Mashun II

Papers were carelessly shuffled, creaks appearing on the flat slides in the brightly lit up room. The area was near silent, occasionally disrupted by a cough or murmur in the mass. A certain blond loudly cleared his throat, finally silencing the guests of the courtrooms.

A hardy grin was held back by pure restraint. “I assume you have a perfect defense claim against your accusation?” Uniquely crafted; his smooth gavel appeared to wave as Informant boredly swayed gravity between the special handle and his fingers. Poison ivy eyes landed on the current defendant; an alien he's never seen before.

This creature was fluffy but smooth, having four legs and beady red eyes. It had long ear attachments; the ends a colorful pink with a trio of darker hue dots. The fur was a snow white, and each extended ear held a wide golden ring. This being was awfully strange. A bit cute, but very much peculiar. It was definitely small enough to pass as a plushie at a toy shop. The scarlet paint-like markings on the being’s back only further proved his point.

The one in the fancy chair skimmed over his notes again, viewing the species’ known title. “Mister...Incubator?” Ah, the paper states few facts of this matter; there must be a lot of these creatures hidden across the universe. This individual alien in particular was likely an important ambassador.

_ According to my information; they aren't too well known.  _ Informant’s fingers lightly tapped on the desk’s smooth service.  _ I believe this calls for further investigation.  _ Although he wouldn't be leading such parties.  _ While it isn't my business on how much the apparent superiors know, a wrong decision may be linked back to me.  _ And that would be disastrous.

_ “Yes. I have one right here.”  _ The creature spoke telepathically, and the dreamwalker halted in his actions to listen closely despite his bored half lidded eyes. A white paw made no sound as it tapped a slice of analysis.  _ “Of course, I plead not guilty; to the deaths of many young creatures all over the universe, particularly from planet, Earth.” _ Round eyes of ruby hues anonymously stared ahead into depths of dull green.  _ “Our cause is simply for the better, and I can’t see the problem with our methods.”  _ Despite looking adorable; this alien appears to hold a professional poker face. 

Informant traced a thin line on his own sheet. “It says here; your kind  _ tricks _ these poor souls into something they didn’t know they were signing up for.” A bit hilarious, to lose your soul after making a mere  _ one  _ wish. What wish would be worth being cast into the abyss of nothing? Granted; he isn’t entirely sure what happens when the wish is completed, but the written facts on his smooth desk stated the basics. A wish for your soul? Honestly! Humans will forever be idiotic in how they wish to live. “What exactly are the rules of this...Contract?” The blond tested the word on his tongue, slightly curious to how the process worked.

_ “Well,” _ The incubator started with a twitch of the ears.

Informant slammed the gavel down without hesitation. The silence that had followed was deafening. “...I don’t want a full story, or irrelevant pieces of commentary. I simply want the basics.” He warned sharply. The dreamwalker knew many strategy tactics, and prolonging a conversation was definitely one of them. His digits fixed his black collar, a bit confident in how this trial was running smoothly. 

_ “...Certainly, your honor.”  _ While the creature’s expression didn’t change; a static annoyance flooded through the air.

Laughable. Ahh, such a title is still too much  _ not _ to smile at. His defendants make his job amusing as well. Informant finds the best part to be when his ‘victims’ stare up at him from this high view. While this alien lacked expressive traits; the dreamwalker could still sense the feeling of being  _ superior  _ to this being. Informant was on top here. This...Cat-Rabbit thing? Nothing but a mere hindrance in the courtroom at the moment. In fact; this creature is just as bad at it’s job(otherwise, how would you end up here?) as Tanaka is.

Said bailiff was in position, dull eyes hazy. The raven haired teen appeared to be fighting an invisible force with his mind. Tanaka occasionally snapped to attention without moving too much, however he was obviously losing the battle of an unknown magic playing with his brain.

The blond watching this scene from the corner of his eyes nearly scoffed.  _ Pathetic. _ Full attention reverted back to the defendant. 

Still; it was a shame to this species to lack emotional reasoning. How is Informant supposed to provoke such a being? The truth is, well, you can’t. Doing so was considered impossible. A waste of time. 

_ “The client makes a wish, and after said wish is granted; I transfer their soul safely into a gem.”  _ There was a small pause, and the blond in his chair gained mirth from the alien’s immediate follow on his ‘new rule’. “ _ The newly formed magical being then proceeds to fight witches to keep the balance.”  _ The white furred creature explained a little easier.  _ “The contract keeps up until the client loses themselves. Speaking of which, in hindsight, isn’t our fault.”  _ The neutral alien defended.

“And why do they lose themselves?” Ivy hues viewed nails on fingertips. Satisfied with the cleanliness of his appearance; the short boy crossed his fingers together in compromise, and leaned forwards to rest his arms on the desk. 

_ “I do not understand myself. Apparently, negative emotions can trigger a specific breakdown of components with magic.” _ The creature replied with a tilt of the head.  _ “Upon becoming witches; the energy produced is higher than any other method.” _

“And which species produces the most?” Informant questioned despite knowing the answer.

_ “Humans.” _ The incubator replied sincerely, seeing no reason to lie about such a fact. A wave of unrest settled across the courtroom. The one with the gavel merely fed off the negativity in the room.  _ “As their emotion levels are higher than many other creatures across the universe.” _ The fluffy creature explained logically, red eyes not in the least averting from sharp ivy. 

“Any specifics on what kind of humans?” Informant inquired once more, gaze flicking back and forth between a jaded being, and the impassive alien waiting at the defendant's desk. 

_ “Young females around during their time in middle, and occasionally high school.”  _ The creature’s tail swished; the noise quiet as the courtroom.

In the corner of his vision, Informant viewed his bailiff’s now still form. A familiar dark feeling welled up as time passed. The dreamwalker was fairly bored, so he might as well toy around a bit. “Do you have any examples of what they wished for?” Freeballing was a great way to dig up hidden information.

_ “It varies. Sometimes it’s for their own gains, others tend to have wishes for their family situation.” _ There was a silent slam of a hammer impacting a nail. Glee tickled the blond’s fingers, and he couldn’t resist flexing the digits so he couldn’t laugh. Thankfully, the white furred alien looked oblivious to the dreamwalker’s newest jolt of mirth.

_ Ah. He looks interested now. _ Informant noiselessly murmured in amusement. 

Indeed; the normally sleepy bailiff’s attention seemed caught. His dark eyes lacked most of the sleep from earlier, and while his slumped stance lacked change, the raven haired teen was finally paying attention. Honestly, ever since Tanaka had taken this job; he hasn’t been doing anything but sleeping through each minor case they went through.

Informant  _ still _ believed Arceus summoned the wrong person just to spite him. That idiotic powerful being of a pokemon is probably smiling right now...Wherever Arceus is. 

The mythical creature of white, gold and emerald had long disappeared to perform errands. None of which was Informant’s business. He only needed Arceus to bring him to certain places, and discuss possible new cases. Honestly; the other only needed to occasionally check in to ensure proper order was being carried out. 

“I suppose Japan is one of the places your kind finds their contractors?” This cat-rabbit-like alien was playing straight into his hands. The expressionless creature looked curious enough about the questioning, but refrained from asking a question of its own. The courtroom resounded murmurs and whispers. Informant found no reason to silence them as long as such didn’t disrupt his fun.

_ “Yes. That’s right.” _

Toxic green flicked back over to Tanaka, eager to view a stronger reaction.

He received none. Tanaka had went back to being slack in structure, eyes lazy. The assassin was still awake, but his amusing ruffled self had disappeared like the wind. Dull coal pits stared at the ceiling, listlessness floating around his atmosphere. Immediate irritation flooded the blond’s core, but he forced his confident smile through it all.  _ That’s enough for now. _ Informant swiftly decided.  _ I need to end this before I… _ The dreamwalker forced himself to stop involuntarily scratching lines in the wood of his desk. _ Do something I’ll regret later.  _ Which is rather easy. All Informant needed was a few seconds, and his trusty weapons.

A squeak from the chair echoed as Informant sat back and hummed. His mind began to clear from negative thoughts as a familiar feeling of calm settlement fell on his shoulders. He was beginning to finalize the facts. “Do you have a written agreement for this kind of thing?” Informant would simply ignore Tanaka, for _ now. _

_ “No, your honor.” _ The furry alien answered with another twitch of it’s ears.  _ “The soul gems are technically the contract in physical form.”  _ The last puzzle piece clicked, and Informant straightened his back. The special gavel in hand appeared to give off a glow as the blond went through phrases on what to say next. Such took a while of silence, but the courtroom inhabitants wouldn’t dare disrupt the judge’s train of thinking. Informant was known to be merciless when someone annoyed him during his job.

Satisfied with his final thought; dreamwalker clasped his hands together in an almost joyful manner. “Then it’s decided!” He announced. A soft murmur began to break out, but quieted immediately upon viewing the judge’s casual smile.

_ “...Your verdict?” _ The furry creature seemed impatient despite the lack of emotions it held. 

“Guilty.” Informant chirped as he slammed the gavel down with a harsh  _ smack. _ The moment of silence left his decision up to debate, but the dreamwalker swiftly continued.

“Incubator, Your contract is very  _ very _ flawed. Oh, be sure to tell your other fellows that.” The blond picked up the evidence written in the papers and shuffled the sheets. “How are your clients going to know what they’re getting into; if you don’t give them something  _ written _ at the very least? According to the ‘rule book’,” Which was a stupid rulebook. He ripped the idiotic thing to pieces after memorizing each statement. Very satisfying. “‘Of Alien and Others’ in the section of interaction: you must tell them of  _ every condition  _ in your magical deals.” The blond snorted, “Or at least, attempt to do so. It wouldn’t have been your fault if they didn’t read over the fine print.” He elaborated. 

_ “Then...What must we do? Without contracts and the energy...The universe will…!” _ Despite likely being sentenced to death or worse; the impassive being present stood up on all fours, head tilted upwards to the judge above.  _ “...Are you going to ban  _ all _ contracts from existing?”  _ The incubator questioned as if the universal judge was demanding the worst possibility possible. 

“Of course not. You can still make your contracts.” Informant replied with entwined fingers and amused eyes. He allowed puzzlement to flood the room. “However; there  _ will _ be add-ons to the conditions, and how the contracts are fully enacted.” The short boy in the high chair chuckled for a moment. “I only deliver punishments; I don’t know why they sent you here, but  _ someone _ clearly doesn't like you.” Which was highly funny in itself. This race appeared to be on  _ many  _ others’ hitlists. 

“You’re going to have to speak with the ‘high mighty ‘Gods’’ with those additions.” Informant spoke of the group of beings who apparently run the complicated things. “Good luck.” His confident smile grew in size, sending unease throughout the courtroom. Bubbles of laughter formed in the blond’s chest, and he coughed to rid himself of the unprofessionalism. “This is just a guess, but I’m certain one of the conditions is a  _ full report _ on what happens during a ‘contract’. The list will be presented to every client, regardless if they want to read it or not.” This seemed logical enough to place in action.

_ “However...If our patron learns everything; then who will sign up for the sake of the universe?” _ The small alien’s tail swished across the table it sat on.  _ “What should we do?” _ Perhaps to the creature of white; the universe really  _ did _ manner. Everything was for the sake of the universe. Even if this species had to get their ‘paws’ dirty; the cosmos came first. The environment was their home. Space, planets, stars, matter...This genus of alien was an extremist who acted first. Incubators were admirable and bold, it seemed. They hid all of their reasons behind that expert poker face.  _ “What if everything collapses?”  _

“I don’t really care.” Informant chided, dismissing those in the audience who gasped. He began packing up; the papers placed in a neat pile, and dusting off the shiny desk. Finally clean; the judge began to inspect his gavel with amused eyes. “My job doesn’t concern ‘saving’ the universe. I’d give my true comments on such, but well…” Envy hues darted around the area. “There’s too much of a risk for that.” And the dreamwalker was telling nothing but the truth.

_ “Will there not be a punishment?”  _ The incubator tilted it’s head; a moment of adorableness overshadowed by the inquiry given.

“Of course there is!” Ivy green gained a gleam of mirth. “I can’t just graze over the fact your kind is  _ still _ the reason many pointless lives were lost. Pointless, but still lives.” Informant reasoned with the infamous upturn of his lips. “I believe the appropriate punishment can’t be simple as ‘death’ or ‘banishment’, since both lack any real consequences.” Without emotions; there was little option as to what discipline could be used against them. As for death; these creatures appear to have many copies of themselves…

“How about a little retribution? It’ll speed things up for you; that’s for sure.” The dreamwalker hummed thoughtfully, testing his gavel with a soft  _ thump _ on his hand. “Incubator, concerning you and your kind...This sentence extends to all of your species.” The atmosphere felt oddly heavy, combined with the high amount of dread hanging off the inhabitants of the courtroom. With a glowing gavel in hand; the blond slammed the object on it’s destined point. The rush of power made him feel giddy, and Informant held back a bigger smile by steeling his voice.

“I hereby sentence all incubators, absent from this session or not, are prohibited from withholding information from  _ anyone _ who isn’t trying to actively kill them.” Otherwise; that was be far too cruel. Self-defense is a very important feature in this cruel universe. “This statement will hold for...About one and half centuries.” Another slam. “Have fun, and court dismissed.” He spoke a bit gleefully.

_ “Your wish is our command, your honor.” _ The incubator bowed its head in respect, even when the creatures around it began to get up in order to leave. 

Informant couldn’t help but chuckle, hiding his wide smile under a hand. “Kindly refrain from joking about that.” He warned despite the heavy amusement. The dreamwalker finally left this chair with a swift movement. He hardly paid attention to the leaving occupants, letting his legs lead him to the back door special judges held. Soft footsteps resounded behind him, and Informant let the other follow.

After walking into the trail of light behind the door; Informant finally rounded on the sleepy teenager with his usual facet. “Would you mind hurrying up? I’d like to get back before I have to deal with you much longer.” Tone sharp; the blond hardly kept his distaste hidden. Unfortunately for him; the raven haired male merely ignored his words. The dreamwalker felt his fingers begin to twitch as the taller person passed him. Tanaka sleepily murmured a soft word, and Informant barely caught the term.

“Yeah no, you’re _ not _ sorry.” The blond retorted with a simple hum. “I suppose I can give you props for attempting an apology, however.” Another semi-eventful day done. This isn’t what annoyed the dreamwalker. The bailiff wasn’t needed at all this trial, so his presence was merely a waste of space. It bugged the blond a lot, as useless people should  _ stay out of his business. _ Tanaka shouldn’t have been given this job; there were far too many things wrong with him. _ He  _ fits the criteria? Arceus obviously threw that statement together just to fake reasoning. “Why do you even show up; if all you do is sleep? Do you think  _ every _ defendant is just as docile as those incubators?” Informant kept his voice under a calm point, but the venom was very much present.

Yes; he was still very bitter from the first-meeting event months ago. No; Informant won’t let the memory go. Who gave Tanaka the right to assume his past? Furthermore; why did the obnoxious teen always wear such a blank expression on his face? Indistinguishable. It was way too alike to Russell, and the mere similarity rose disgust in the dreamwalker when he looked at the other for too long. 

“Are you even paying attention?” Poisonous emerald narrowed as Informant began to sneer at the impassive boy next to him. Upon closer look at the sluggish assassin; his dull pits seemed hazier than usual. The other’s legs were moving, but such moments were zombie-like.  _ Of course not. _ As much as the blond wanted to treat the other a lesson; he would not stoop to such a level. Informant would simply roll his eyes and move on, which is exactly what he did.

If Tanaka wanted to sleep during a beginning of their conversation, so be it. The dreamwalker will merely wait; it wouldn’t be too long now.

_ Thud. _ The event occurred as expected, and the dreamwalker’s patience morphed into a decent amount of mirth.

_ Ah. And so the idiot falls.  _ The blond kept his smile, expanding his explicit amusement when the fallen teen murmured a few incomprehensive words. Shoes lightly tapped the ground as Informant moved passed the grounded assassin. “I advise getting a move on.” He told without stopping in his steps. “Or else you’ll get lost.” Which Tanaka had a habit in doing, apparently. The blond’s ears caught detection of the other finally leaving the ground after a long ten seconds.

The duo made it to their destination. There were two separate paths of light leading to different places, and this meant it was finally time to split up for a little while. At least, until they were contacted again. Informant would have a week at  _ least _ , to himself. 

_ Good riddance.  _ Bitter glee tickled the dreamwalker’s core.

  
“Informant?” Gentle tranquility threatened to attack the sour clouds in the air. There was no need to be hostile, and the raven haired person wasn’t a threat at the moment. Replying with further scorn would only inflict embarrassment. 

To prevent this; the blond didn’t stop or glance back, swiftly turning on his merry way. He wasn’t too cruel however, and so the boy performed a slight wave of some sorts.  _ Good bye, then. _ The dreamwalker effortlessly crossed into the separate world with the help of the peculiar light. A familiar unpleasant feeling of being transported flooded through his very being until his shoes crushed grass beneath him. 

Eyes closed, a slow connection formed to soothe the dreamwalker’s sore nerves. Sounds of life around him brought upon a moment of peace. Peculiar birds flew around with their respective noises, and the sunlight felt comfortingly warm. Rustling greenery reminded the oddity, known as Informant, of the first time he interacted with nature like this. While an ounce of bitterness remained behind his smile, emerald hues exposed themselves to the wonder pigments around him.

_ I suppose I’ll take my time, as usual. _ That he shall.

As the blond walked along the path he grew accustomed to; the poisonous boy made sure to avoid any hostile creatures. Each step was careful despite Informant having his hands carelessly shoved in pockets. His current housing was deeply hidden in this biome of an ecosystem. There was no need to rush, so he might as well scroll; Just as the ‘good’ doctor always ordered.

...Informant may have despised Kantera with a toxic passion; however introducing the art of saundering to his host, brought about a beautiful calm when acted upon. Such was the very same type of peace Informant learned to dwell in. A moment brought by listening to nature’s sounds.  _ This  _ was the only positive brought about after meeting the doctor. Nothing else, no matter what Russell had thought.

_ Ah, here we are. _ The dreamwalker paused in front of the door.

The house wasn’t too big, as Informant wasn’t too keen on huge buildings. Fairly simple really, almost like a cabin. The walls were a wooden brown, and so was the triangular shaped roof. The living space wasn’t supposed to stick out, and so the most dull of colors had been chosen. At least; there was a small porch to go with the housing.

_ No pokémon here,  _ this _ time.  _ Informant thought with light amusement.

Pokémon were fairly annoying in their own ways. The dreamwalker ended up staying in Arceus’ world due to his own compatibility with odd creatures. A small part of it also had to do with Informant’s like for small animals. Pokémon definitely weren’t  _ that _ , but they were tolerable creatures compared to actual human interaction...Like Tanaka.

_ He was awfully suffocating today.  _ Although Informant couldn’t find a solid reason on  _ why. _ The blond soon decided to be indifferent about today’s recent events, unable to care enough about his dislike for the Japanese assassin. Wordlessly; he entered his small home. Inside held a table set, an empty bookshelf, and a bed structure. Arceus had been ‘kind’ enough to provide the few furniture inside. 

The bed lacked a mattress(surprise surprise…), and there was no heating in this house whatsoever. With a lack of books and blanket; the dreamwalker merely went to sit on the chair in front of the table he was given. The table good enough to lay his elbows on.  _ Phew...Finally done with today.  _ Resting seemed okay at the moment. Minutes went by, and his hearing stretched with how well he blended into the silence. 

_...It really  _ is _ calm here. Much, much different than the dreamworld.  _ Dare he say it.  _ Life is... interesting. Perhaps… _ His thoughts floated back to past events. A moment of challenge between him and the idiotic other.

_ Perhaps Tanaka was in the right? _ Isolation wasn’t the best policy. If Informant didn’t want to interact with others, at least touch upon nature and it’s beauty. The dreamwalker knew of his own wasteful way of thinking, but Informant was certain he knew better. Yes, he didn’t deserve such treats. Correct; his core spiked with envy with every pokémon he saw prancing around. However; the moments the dreamwalker thrived on, grew when he simply paused to  _ listen. _ Each sound of music from the leaves, breeze and even the annoying yet wonderful birds outside...It was like a full puzzle.

A completed game without any resets. There was no need to toy with the circle, but Informant would gladly play as a spectator. ...In a way, this was also a punishment. Cruel and tempting, fitting for a monstrosity such as himself. 

_...I wonder how Russell is doing. _ Informant allowed a gentler smile to cross his face. Even if his host doesn’t remember a thing, or recall his past life; the dreamwalker held high regards for Russell’s success.  _ Hopefully, he didn’t already mess up his new life by simply breathing. That’d be a shame.  _ A digit traced invisible shapes on the table. _ All of this hard work is for him; that ungrateful brat. _ The dream being wished for some glassware. He would prefer to have a drink of his usual juice, as he often did at night.

Then again, where would the supply come from?  _ Hm… I could go steal some.  _ However, thievery was a bit difficult, especially if you don’t know the area.

Troublesome thoughts disappearing under the peaceful quiet, Informant once again closed his eyes.  _ I’ll think about everything later.  _ He decided with a soft hum. He’ll merely enjoy the moment first. Even if he doesn’t need it, deserve it, or cherish the time used to laze around. 

And for a solid hour, everything was still and calm as can be.

_ “Mister Dreamwalker! Are you there? Hey! Heey!” _

...No.

_ “Mister Dreaaamwalkerrr!”  _ The familiar voice of an annoying creature rose several levels in volume.  _ “Grumpy Dreamwalker, Grumpy Dreamwalker! Let me come in!”  _ Now chanting, the other outside his housing was being persistent.

_ “No.” _ Informant blunted before he could stop himself. His core flared with regret.

_ “Then I’ll huff!”  _ Was the passive aggressive reply.

The blond sluggishly brought a hand to his face. Envy green blankly stared ahead at the wall.

_ “And I’ll puff!” _ The mysterious creature effortlessly continued.  _ “And I’ll  _ burn  _ your house down!” _

Informant sat up straight. He heard the sounds of flame outside. With a growing snarl; the dreamwalker threw the door up, knife in his hand. The shining sliver glinted in the remaining bright lights of the outside.

In sight, was a giggling pink pokémon with a long tail and cat-like ears. Mew floated in the air, snickering at his likely-unamused facet. There was no fire; only rich greenery from around the area. Nothing was disturbed. The dreamwalker isn’t going to ask how the pokémon made such realistic sounds of raging flames; he didn’t want to know.

_...As of this moment,  _ Informant irritatedly supplied together in his winded mind.  _ I thoroughly despise your existence. _

As if Mew could hear his thoughts; the psychic legendary only laughed harder.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
